Awakened House Of Night my version
by DreamerGirl95
Summary: This is Awakened from the House Of Night series. It's my version and I got tired of waiting for the real one to come out.  I had to give my imagination what it wanted and it wanted to  be voiced! Please Read and Review! Thanks :
1. Chapter 1

**This is just my version of Awakened. I got so tired of waiting to read it and I wanted my imagination voiced. So here we go! :) please rev iew(: thanks**

Chapter One

**Zoey**

I bent over Stark who was still laying unconcious on table with the beautiful black bull horns. I placed my hand over his heart and whispered against his lips, "Come back to your queen, Guardian. It's all over now." I pressed my lips to his and sat back.

I knew I had done something right when his eyes fluttered open. Nyx's laughter filled my mind and her voice saying:

_No, daughter, it's not all over. It's just beginning..._

**Stark**

Stark could feel the heat of lips against his. It was calling him to _her_, his queen. Zoey. He'd do anything for her and right now she was calling him back to her. He let his soul follow Zoey's. His eyes opened and he blinked a couple times to get accustomed to the brightly lit room. He took a mental note of his body and was surprised to find he wasn't in the slightest bit of pain. Sure, there was the raw feeling of new healed wounds but it wasn't anything that could punch a hole into him. He had done the impossible. He had gotten back his Zoey.

Zoey, who was standing beside him. She was radiating heat and beauty. She got back all her tatoos and she had never looked more beautiful to him. He'd always found her beautiful, but right now, there was no words great enough to describe Zoey.

Only one word drifted through his mind: _Mine._

**Zoey**

Stark just layed there and stared at me. I could see the pure happiness in his eyes, along with his undying love towards me. I wanted to tell him how much I love him and how grateful I am that he never gave up. I wanted to have him hold me and love me and just tell me that everything was going to be okay. More than anything, I wanted to press my lips against his and inhale his scent.

But of course, Aphrodite would never let the peace last too long.

"Hello?" Aphrodite cleared her throat and tapped her very expenisve looking boot against the marble floor. "Stark we know you're alive and well. Stop staring at Zoey like she's some damn goddess or something. Yeah yeah you did the impossible. Congrats! Now back to the real problems around here!" Aphrodite annoyed the living crap out of me but I knew she was right. This wasn't a time for thinking about Stark and how amazing he looks, we had to finish what we started.

Stark sat up and looked down at his fresh pink, raw looking scars. They made arrows on both sides of his chest and in between them was the broken arrow scar that he had gotten from saving my life.

I just realized we both keep dying way too much. I let out a burst of giggles and had to clutch my sides and bend over, they were uncontainable. Everyone in the room had their eyes on me now, their faces mirrored with the same look: _Zoey has officially lost her marbles._ It only made me laugh even harder.

Soon enough the tension in the room started to disappear and one by one my friends started to laugh along with me. Stark got up and everyone started to hug eachother. Laughter became accompanied by tears and it seemed everything was beginning to look up.

That was until Aphrodite's face contorted and her eyes went all rolled back and white looking. Her scream pierced the through the room and bounced along inside my skull. I could only think one thing: _Ah, hell. She's having a vision._

**Hmm thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you would like to read(: Sorry about errors or anything like that ! My space bar is broken lol :D so thanks again and i'll keep you posted(:**

**Dreamergirl95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own characters of this story, all character and setting refrences are from House of Night Series by P.C. and Kristin Cast. However, the plot and ideas are mine. (: thanks for reading!(:**

Chapter Two

**Zoey**

Aphrodite's scream pierced my mind and I could hardly concentrate on getting things under control. Everything got thrown into havoc. Darius instinctly held Aphrodite lovingly with concern on his face. He lowered her to the floor with her head on his lap. The queen stood up and lead everyone else out of the room until it was only me, Stark, Aphrodite, Darius, the queen and the one Guardian who was cutting up Stark.

"She's going to need some water," Darius looked up from brushing back Aphrodite's hair off her face. He looked up at the Guardian and he nodded and walked off.

"What is happening?" The queen stood beside me looking down at Aphrodite.

"She's having a vision. It comes randomly to her sometimes," I sighed. The last time she had had a vision her eyes looked like they were bleeding. Not a pretty picture.

We sat there for a couple minutes watching Aphrodite's eyes move rapidly under her eyelids. Stark came to sit beside me and held my hand. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I leaned against his shoulder and just relaxed a bit, with him there was definitely nothing that could tear me down.

We looked back towards Aphrodite who's breathing was becoming normal again. Darius looked up at us and let out a deep breath that he had been holding. "Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite bolted straight up and looked right at me. Her eyes were tinged red but not dripping over with blood. I opened my mouth to ask what her vision was about but she spoke before I could.

"Oh for shit's sake! Zoey you could never imagine what I just saw! Stevie Rae was with..." she trailed off and seemed to remember where we were. I followed her gaze to the queen who was staring intently at her. "Well she was finally happy she got to see some cows. You know how strange she is. She gets all joyed up about the smallest, dirtiest things." Aphrodite was obviously lying for a reason. Whatever she had just saw was not something that she felt comfortable saying in front of the queen.

But why would that be? What could be so bad that she didn't want to voice it in front of the queen? There was only one way to find out and that was to get to a different room.

I stood up and Stark stood up as well. I didn't have to look at him to know that he could tell Aphrodite was lying. I could feel his feelings and the base of his thoughts. It felt like if i tried hard enough I could actually figure out his exact thoughts, but that would just have to wait for later. Right now I had to find out what Aphrodite had seen.

"Do you have a room we could stay in?" I asked politely turning towards the queen.

The queen looked at me and smiled. "Ah, the young queen needs a place to stay for a bit. Well you are welcome to stay for as long as you need. It's not everyday you witness a miracle, and when miracles happen here we never throw them out." She got up and sat back into her thrown. It's definitely where she belonged, you could feel the authority in the air with her sitting there. It was rather intimidating but I stood strong.

"If you could set something up for us that would be great your Majesty," I didn't know whether to bow or salute her. I fisted my hand over my heart instead.

"You may adress me as Sgiach," she smiled at me," and you're solute is unneeded. In my mind we are on a same level. You have gone through much more than I ever think I could handle," she looked at me with great admiration in her eyes. It made my stomach uneasy, I was still only a teenager...technically a flegling as well.

She must have noticed me fidget around a bit because she turned to guesture to a man standing by a door. He walked over and fisted his hand over his heart first before talking. "Yes my Ace?"

"Find our guests a couple rooms to stay in. One for the human Prophetess and her Warrior, and another for our young queen and her Guardian," the huge burly Warrior guy bowed once more to Sgiach before motioning for us to follow him. We fisted and bowed to Sgiach before we headed off towards the Warrior.

As we walked down extravagant hallways that was walled with colored tapestries that showed battle scenes that were both beautiful and gorey at the same time. The floor was a beautiful marble white that was so smooth I began to get tempted to just run around in nothing but my socks, but that was of course something that I could not do at a time like this. I could, however, fit it in somewhere later.

The Warrior turned to us as he stopped by a pair of doors. "Yie can stay 'ere. Sgiach is always in her throne so if yie need her yie know where she is. I'll let yie choose which room to stay in." He fisted his hand over his heart then walked away.

Aphrodite snickered, "You'd think they'd get tired of walking all stiff-like," she shook her blonde head and opened a door. "We'll take this one, you two can have that one," she pointed to the one across from this room.

I peeked inside the room she claimed for her own. It was massive and pretty impressive. Huge room, huge bed, huge basically everything. And ah, yes there is a tv and what looks like a computer. And hopefully there is cellphone reception, I really got to give Stevie Rae a call...

Stevie Rae. I had almost forgot.

"Aphrodite, what was your vision about?" I asked and her smile disappeared. She walked into the room and pulled Darius onto the bed with her. Stark closed the door and sat beside me on the couch.

"Well?" I asked when she started to yawn and stretch. I didn't have any patience right now.

Aphrodite opened her eyes and looked directly at me. I didn't need her to tell me something wrong had happened. I could see it in her eyes.

"It's about Dallas," my mouth probably could have caught a couple flies with the way it had dropped open.

"Wait what about Dall-"

"-and it's about a raven mocker," Aphrodite cut me off and I felt Stark hold on to my hand. "And not just _a_ raven mocker, but _the_ raven mocker. _Rephaim._" She said seriously, more seriously than I could ever think she had the capability of. And it scared me shitless.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading chapter two of Awakened my version! It means a lot to me! Yeah I know I suck at the whole accent thing, but i gave it my best shot! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! Thanks again(: **

**Dreamergirl95 :P**

**Oh and is there anything you'd like to see happen? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Zoey**

_Rephaim_. My thought rotated around and around that name. Rephaim was the Raven Mocker that Darius stabbed back at the House of NIght when he was found standing over me. He is Kalona's first and favorite son, a beast created out of rape, a raven mocker. They have the eyes and arms and legs of a man but their bodies are giant ravens. They are mutants. One of them almost slit my throat in my attempt to save Heath and I got a real ugly, gorey, jagged cut along my collar bone and above my chest.

But what was the relationship between Stevie Rae and Rephaim? And more importantly, where did Dallas fit in this puzzle?

Aphrodite threw a pillow at my face and brought me back to what was going on in the here and now. I had half the mind to throw it back at her and ask wind to hit her in the face, but I restrained myself. Besides it was a good sign that Aphrodite was back to her normal bitchy self.

"Why do all of you nerd herds stare into space all the time? Damn, I swear I'm around the wrong people." Yup, definitely back to her bitchy self. Darius put his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. He could probably see the restraint in my eyes to throw something at her.

"So what happened in your vision Aphrodite?" Stark asked calmly. He sat back against the couch with his right foot resting on his knee. I could never pull of a look so calm.

Aphrodite let out an annoyed sigh. "You know I'm getting tired of all these random vision shits that Nyx is throwing at me. I mean really, warn a girl every now and again!" She yelled and rolled her eyes. "Okay here's the deal. I don't really know what is going on exactly, all I'm getting is bits and pieces. It's kind of blurred at times but I do know something bad is going down in Tulsa. Stevie Rae has really gotten herself burried deep in some major shit."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I keep seeing her with a really hot Indian guy, and I'm wondering where the hell Dallas is because everyone knows those two got their eyes on eachother. Anyways, then it becomes all weird and foggy like I'm looking through some uncleaned glass. Stevie Rae is standing there crying as the Indian guy turns slowly into that nasty Raven Mocker guy Rephaim."

Aphrodite stops talking and the room goes silent. I could hear Stark's quiet breathing beside me. I didn't understand Aphrodite's vision. Her visions alwas come true right? So why was Stevie Rae crying as an Indian guy turns into a Raven Mocker? What the hell is happening that I don't know about. It sucks to know you were kind of dead twenty four hours ago.

"What about Dallas?" Darius speaks up before I could piece together all my thoughts. Aphrodite sighs and I know she had left something out.

"He's become a full blown Red Vampyre. His tattoos are like whips on his face. In my vision he was in this dark place and he was the only one you could see clearly, but around him were a bunch of pairs of red glowing eyes. And there was this weird crackly sound in the air. I could only think that the red glowing eyes were of the bad red fledglings...but it doesn't make sense because he's on our side right?" She took in a deep breath after all of her words came tumbling out of her.

I sat back against the couch and thought about all of this. Either Stevie Rae and Dallas have split up to try and help the other red fledglings or something has gone wrong. What made Dallas a full blown Vampyre? I couldn't understand everthing and my head was beginning to throb painfully. Stark shifted beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I think she needs some rest, all this thinking can't be good for her," Stark said and I couldn't help but feel thankful towards him. He could sense my feelings, maybe more than I knew about but it didn't matter. Yeah, it might be a little awkward never having my own emotions to myself but for now it was proving to be a good thing.

Aphrodite snuggled up against Darius and he nodded. "I think that we should all get some rest and meet up tomorrow." He kissed Aphrodite on the forehead and I couldn't help but smile at them. They were so happy together.

Stark put his arms around my waist and pulled me to stand up with him. I could feel his body heat through our clothes and I had the longing feeling to feel it without them in the way. I said my goodnights to Darius and Aphrodite and led Stark to our room across the hall.

My thoughts were swirling around Stevie Rae and the problems that have shown up in Tulsa. I longed to talk to her and I missed my other friends, Damien, Jack, the Twins. I didn't know how long I had been gone. How much had i missed?

I shut all my thoughts up as Stark closed the door. The curtains were heavy and thick and I knew the sun could not come through. We had maybe an hour or two before the sun was to rise anyways, by then we should be asleep.

I looked around at the humungous room, everything seemed to be enlarged. Everything, including the bed. Would it be awkward to sleep with Stark? No, I don't believe so. We had done so times before, why should it be awkward or even different now? I knew why, because now he was my Guardian and i was his queen. His Ace.

He smiled at me and I knew that that wasn't the only thing he was to me. He was also something that i felt deep in my heart. He was _mine. _

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and what you'd like to see. I hope that I'm doing this book right and no one gets upset with the way I choose to write it! It's all my imagination and I could only hope it captures your interest! Thanks for reading, please review!(:**

**Dreamergirl95 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Zoey**

"What are you thinking?" Stark whispered after a few minutes. We had removed our shoes and laid on the bed. The covers were pulled down a bit and we weren't in them. It was a bit warm in the room as it was.

I rolled over onto my side so that I could look him in the eyes. I'll never forget those minutes before his body rejected the change and he died back in the House of Night stables. I'd kissed him and told him he would come back. I'd given him a piece of hope to hang on to when I hadn't even known him for a couple days. I watched as his blood came pooling out of him and then as the light left his brown eyes. I watched him die.

Looking at him now I see the same guy I held in my arms as he died. His cute messy hair that was a sandy color in between blonde and brown looks the same. He still has the strong chin, straight nose, and amazing lips. His eyes were still brown and warm, and right now filled with complete love towards me.

"Zoey, what are you thinking about?" He repeated still keeping his voice as a whisper. I smiled at him and put my hand on his chest. He wears his shirt but I know underneath my hand would be the broken arrow burn I had given him.

"You," I said simply. It was the most basic honest answer I could give him. I was thinking about him. He had to know that, didn't he? I mean he could feel my emotions and probably know my thoughts mostly as well.

"I try to not listen in all the time Z," he smiles at me. "I know you like some privacy."

"I'll try not to intrude on your thoughts too," I giggle, I can't help it.

"Oh please, most of my thoughts are about you anyways," Stark put his hand over my hand that was resting on his chest. "They've always been centered around you."

I didn't know how to respond to him. I wasn't an expert at words, and most of my choices turnd out to suck. I mean just a while ago I had been juggling three boyfriends, all of which had gone wrong. And now two are dead. I can't help but feel they're dead because of me, and that is a thought that just brings me pain.

Stark pulled me closer to him. "Hey, calm down now Z. I can feel your sudden change of thought. Nothing is your fault Z. Things happen for a reason and we get stronger after everything that happens," I could feel his lips in my hair for a moment before his voice continues, "You and I are together and well Z, we've made it through everything that's been thrown at us. We just need to think towards the future and not the past. Z, our eyes were put in the front of our heads for a reason, that reason being that we look forward not back."

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. Even in the most serious times Stark was still able to make me smile. "Where did that come from?"

Stark smiled and held my hand tighter over his heart. "From in here Z."

I could feel his heart beat underneath my hand. "Thank you for everything Stark. For risking your life for me again and for never giving up on me." My words come tumbling out and I fear that I have broken the moment between us.

Stark smiles and kisses my first mark, my filled-in Saphire colored cresent on my forehead. Then he says, "I'm never going to give up Z. You never turned your back on me when I died and came back as a monster-" I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he put his finger over my lips and I let it go. "-you always believed in me Zoey, the me that no one could see. You showed me what it means to really love and to feel like you've lost the world.

"I'm never going to give up on you or leave you for a stupid reason like jealousy again," he pauses as a look of pain flashes in his eyes but then disappears as quick as it came. "Because with you, by your side, my queen, is where I belong. It's where I know I want to stay. "

Then he kissed me. A soft, sweet kiss that made my heart ache for more of him.

And he gave me more of him that night. A night of pure love and passion. A night that I wished I could replace my first time with. For this night was real, and our love was not a game. Everything we felt was _ours._

There was absolutely no problems running through my mind as Stark held me later on. His arms around me gentle, and his lips brushing against my neck under my ear and jaw. The heat of his breath and body mixed with my own. My hand still held by his over his heart, but this time there was no clothing in the way.

**Authors note: Okay thats then end for chapter four. I hope you like it! Please review thanks!(: I needa know what you think so that I can make it even betteR(: Haha didn't wanna go GRAPHIC in detail :P R&R ! (:**

**Dreamergirl95**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

** Stevie Rae**

Stevie Rae walked with her arms wrapped around herself. Rephaim's final whispered words found her and she hung on to them. _I'll miss you, too._

Rephaim was so beautiful to her. He wasn't that monster or beast he claimed himself to be, that everyone claims him to be. He has a body of a beast, a creature made out of rape and anger but Stevie Rae had seen the real him. She'd seen his heart and it was pure beauty.

He left her though. He flew back to find his father, Kalona. Stevie Rae knew it would happen sometime, that Rephaim could not stay with her, but a part of her had hoped he would. No one would understand her if she tried to talk to them about him. They were all too busy worrying about Neferet and Kalona and getting Zoey back.

Zoey was back though, she felt it as it happened. Stark had somehow done the impossible and gotten Zoey back to our world. She missed her BFF alot. How long had it been since they last hugged or talked?

Stevie Rae walked towards the House of Night with tears running down her face. She felt glad that it was nighttime and no one would see her walking down the streets at this time. Her tears fell down her face and she didn't attempt to stop them. She cried for her loss of Rephaim and for her gain of getting her BFF back. She didn't want to think about how Dallas had become evil and attempted to kill her.

She pushed that thought away and walked down the street looking up at the sky. Rephaim was flying through the night as she walks. They head in opposite directions, the distance between them lengthening, but Stevie Rae knew their hearts would always be connected.

Stevie Rae could here Rephaim say, "_'But, Stevie Rae, my heart has never mattered.'" _She had stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, he did not return the embrace and his eyes were back to the scarlet color they had once been. She had told him though, "'_Well, when you decide your heart matters as much to you as it does to me, come find me again. It should be easy. Just follow your heart.'"_

_Our hearts will always be connected_, the thought whispered through her mind. She didn't know whether it was her own or it was Rephaim sending her a thought. She chose to believe it was Rephaim's and smiled. She'd probably face hell later but she'd done what her heart thought was true. Her mama would be proud.

With a smile on her face and a lighter step in her feet, she walked to the House of Night.

**Author's note: Shorter chapter! I hope you like it! If you have any comments or suggestions please leave a review! Tell me what you think, I'd love to know!(: Thanks so much for your support! **

**Dreamergirl95 3 (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Zoey**

There are things that you just want to hang on to for the rest of your life. You want to keep it forever and never let it go. But everything disappears sooner or later, nothing ever lasts long enough. And right now it's the peace that disappears as soon as Aphrodite's annoying voice pulls me out of my sleep and her loud and obnoxious knocking fills the room.

"Great, this is exactly the way I wished to wake up," I sigh and push myself out of the bed, on which Stark still lays naked with only a blanket to cover him. I grab my clothes and pull them on and toss Stark's his own clothes.

"I could use a different kind of awakening but I still got a good view," Stark winks at me and I roll my eyes at his total guy answer. I throw his shirt at him and it hits him squarely in the face.

"Put that on," I walk over to the mirror and check my morning hair. After fixing it a bit I walk over to the door and pull it open.

Aphrodite's arms are crossed over her chest and shes tapping her very expensive boot against the floor. Doesn't her bitchyness ever disappear for at least twenty four hours? She barges into the room and sits on the couch.

"Well?" I prompt her. If she comes in here like this she better have a good explanation as to why.

Aphrodite looks around the room and I swear her eyes linger on the bed a little longer than normal. She looks back at me and meets my eyes. I can see a hint of a knowing smile on her face.

"So how'd you two sleep. Good? Great, cause Darius and I totally didn't sleep that great," Aphrodite rolls her eyes sarcastically. You'd think her eyes would just pop right out of her head at the rate she's rolling them.

Stark laughs and puts his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I blush under his touch and hope that it's not that noticeable.

"Whatever do you mean Aphrodite Darling," Stark laughs again and I smile at how happy he sounds. His happiness is practically radiating off him and onto me. I giggle uncontrolably.

Aphrodite can't take it. She rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "You two do understand that these walls aren't exactly thick. And that when everything's extrememly quiet you can practically hear everything that's going on, and that it probably echoes with the way this stone place is made," she says.

Stark and I can't help but bust out laughing. She swears like she's all virginal with her mountain candy Darius. I don't even remember being that loud.

"I don't think I follow you, " Stark says and goes to flop down on the still unmade bed.

Aphrodite stands up and I could swear she's about to bitch fit and throw something but instead she stands there and laughs. She points at something about ten feet away from her and I follow her gaze. She's pointing at Stark's boxers.

"I do believe you should put those on before your pants, Stark Darling," she mimicks Stark's accent of earlier and laughs harder. "I swear you two are so hilarious!"

My blank look meets Stark's confused one. I don't think either of us are following her. One minute the joke is on her and the next it's on us.

"These walls are totally thick! They're made out of bricks for crying out loud! You should of saw your fucking faces!" She let's out another roar of laughter and is practically bent over and gripping her stomach. "No but seriously put those on Stark it's totally disgusting knowing your not wearing anything under those pants," Aphrodite stops laughing and gets all serious. I know she's done joking now.

Stark picks them up and makes a show of unbuttoning his pants right here in front of Aphrodite. "If you insist," Stark unbuttons his pants.

"Woah woah woah! Not here stupid! That's just fucking gross!" Aphrodite grabs the pillow beside her and throws it at Stark who just starts laughing again.

"Oh whatever Fro Fro, my body's for only one girl's eyes only anyways," Stark laughs louder as Aphrodite fumes with the nickname of Fro Fro. She rolls her eyes and stands up probably ready to get the hell out of this room.

"Okay gross. Zoey," Aphrodite turns her attention to me and I look away from Stark moving to the bathroom. The way his body moves just captures all of my attention, the way his muscles work together is mesmorizing.

"What?" I ask and force my attention towards Aphrodite.

"It's time to go back to San Clemente and see the rest of the nerd herd. I'm sure they miss you and plus, I need to get the hell off this island. It scares the crap out of me. I mean sure it's all glamor and shit like that inside but you haven't seen the outside. It's covered with the creepy scary movie vibe," Aphrodite looks at me with her eyes widened and I can see she's serious. She flips her very big, very blonde head of hair and sighs.

I didn't really want to go back to San Clemente. Everything here was better and best of all I was away from Kalona and Neferet. I was away from the place that Kalona had killed Heath. I was away from everything that had destroyed my world and shattered me. Here on this island, I was new and whole. I didn't know how long it would last if I saw Kalona again. Would I fall apart again?

Aphrodite obviously didn't know what I was thinking but Stark could feel the base feelings. He came out of the bathroom and took me into his arms, wrapping me in a warm cocoon of sexy Stark arms and body. He sent me reassurance and calming thoughts. I relaxed against him.

A knock at our door had us all turning our heads towards it. Darius opened it and walked in. He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed in my direction. "Merry meet Zoey," he gave the usual vampyre greeting.

"Merry meet Darius," I nodded and smiled at him. He walked in and sat beside Aphrodite on the couch. She takes his hand and I swear she looks so small compared to him, he's huge. Warriors are usually big and muscular.

"So when can we leave?" Aphrodite asks.

"Well no one can enter this island without Sgiach's permission so we have to go back out to where they dropped us before," Darius answered her.

Aphrodite made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. "Ugh, are you fucking serious! We have to go towards that scary bridge shit?"

"It wasn't even that scary, you two were overreacting," Stark says.

"No you were just focused on carrying Zoey around that you didn't notice any of the spooky scary shit going on!"

"I assure you Zoey, there is nothing wrong outside," Stark laughs and I look at Aphrodite's face. She's really scared actually and that shocks me.

"I'm sure Darius can protect you Aphrodite," I say to try and comfort her, even though I don't know why I try when she has the nerve to just wake us up with any way that suits her interest.

"Yes I can my love," Darius kisses Aphrodite's cheek and she blushes slightly. It's nice to see some human reactions in Aphrodite.

"So when are we leaving?" Stark asks as he ties his shoes. I look down at my bare feet, where did I put my shoes? Were they thrown somewhere in the room?

Darius stands up and Aphrodite gets up with him. Darius looks at his watch but we both know watches aren't really needed. We can sense what time it is whenever needed. Right now it's probably almost eleven or close to midnight.

"Let's say two hours? It should still be dark when we get to San Clemente so that's not going to be a problem for you Stark. I just need to find a way to get the message to the High Council to send back a helicopter to pick us up." Darius walks towards the door with Aphrodite. He turns back towards us," Okay so let's just meet where they dropped us last time okay Stark?"

"Yeah okay I know where to go," Stark answered as they both left.

I sat on the edge of the bed near his feet. "Is it really scary outside? Or was Aphrodite just being her normal self again?" I ask.

"Well they were both pretty freaked but it didn't bother me. I was too focused on getting you onto the island," he smiled at me but I can see in his eyes that it was a hard time for him. I know I would do anything to try and get him back if the whole thing was reversed.

"So what to do with two hours?" I giggle like a normal love struck teenager. Stark sits up and pulls me into his lap.

"I don't know my queen, how may I serve you," he whispers against my ear and I could feel his breath all over my neck.

I turn and kiss him gently. "I think you're serving me enough just by kissing me, " I smile against his lips. He brushes his fingers against my cheek.

"I think you're right," he laughs and presses his lips against mine again. "But I think we should get something to eat, when was the last time you had anything to eat?" He stands up and pulls me up besides him. "But you need your shoes first don't you think?" We both laugh as we search the room for my hidden shoes.

**Author's note: thanks for reading everyone! tell me what you think and what you would like to see! Sorry for taking longer on this chapter, but im hoping its worth it! Tell me what you think in a review! thanks!(:**

**Dreamergirl95**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Zoey**

Stark took my hand and led us out of the room after we had located both my shoes, both in different places. I took a final look at the decor of this grand place. I'd never again see a sight this marvelous again probably. There's just something about the way this place was built that makes me want to stay here forever.

The hard polished floor beneath my feet is smooth and I suddenly remember I hadn't done what I wanted to do. I never slid around with just socks like I wanted.

"Wait!" I stop walking down the long hallway. Stark looks at me confused as he stops walking.

"What? Did you forget something?" He asked even though he knows I don't have anything to leave. I don't even have my cellphone on me. I wonder where that went?

"No, but I just remembered!" I take off my shoes and toss them to Stark. "Hold these!" Stark looks at me confused and then at the shoes in his hands.

"Uhmm, Z why are your shoes off?" He asks as I start walking backward.

"Just wait!" I yell practically bubbling with excitement. I know I'm acting like a total little kid but I don't care.

As soon as I get enough distance between us I start running towards him. Before I get half way I stop running and let myself slide towards him. I feel totally free of any problems as I scream and laugh while sliding in my socks. Stark laughs at me as I tumble into his arms .

"That's what you took your shoes off for?" He laughs and kisses me gently.

"Yeah that was totally fun!" I yell and get out of his arms for another slide.

Stark surprises me by bending over and taking off his own shoes. I look at him as he hands me my shoes back. His cute goofy smile is on his face.

"How about we race?" Stark smiles wider and mocks a low bow towards me. "You can even have a head start," he laughs.

"Okay sure, ready! Set! Go!" I yell and run off down the hallway pushing Stark a bit to get a headstart.

"Cheater!" Stark yells as he slips from me pushing him. I bust out laughing as I continue to slide and run down the hallway.

Stark catches up to me and pulls ahead as he smiles and waves at me. I won't let him win though.

"Wind, please push me!" I yell and fling my arms out as the wind responds and I no longer have to run. I just slide forward as the wind pushes me. Soon I pass Stark and he laughs at me. I grab his hand and the wind pushes us both. I feel like I'm flying.

The end of the hallway is coming up and I thank wind and let it go. Stark and I slide hand in hand through the wide, large open door and into a room that is lined with tables and chairs. Everyone looks up from their food and stares at us as we come laughing in to the room.

"Oh uhmm," I laugh and attempt to fix my hair that has now gotten all out of order. I look at Stark who is laughing beside me and his hair is really messed up and sticking out in random places.

The awkward moment fades as one by one the Warriors stand and start to fist over their hearts toward me. "Merry Meet," rings out as they do so and I automatically feel overwhelmed.

I fist over my heart and bow towards them all as well. "Merry Meet," I laugh. They all sit back down and Darius stands up to motion us towards them. I drag Stark over to where they sit. We're both practically falling over eachother laughing as we sit across from Aphrodite and Darius. Aphrodite's mouth is hanging open in an unattractive manner and I laugh even harder.

"Wow what the hell is wrong with you two?" Aphrodite bites into something that looks like a chicken leg. Hmm imagine that being a turkey leg, how mideval haha!

Stark puts his arm around my waist and slides a plate of chicken legs toward me. I swear I'm craving some brown pop right now. I pick up a chicken leg and hold it in front of Stark to bite, he looks at me shocked but still takes a bite. I laugh and kiss him on the lips.

Aphrodite clears her throat. "Hello manners please? Don't do that at the table it's fucking gross," Aphrodite sips some of her drink in a brown mug. I wonder what it is.

"Oh whatever Aphrodite, don't get all bunched up," Stark laughs and bites in to the chicken leg. I take a bite, mmm this is actually good.

"I could really use-"

"-some brown pop?" Stark asks laughing and slides me a can of brown pop. I hold it in my hands as if it was a prize.

"How-" I start to ask.

"-I made some requests," Stark says simply. I smile at him and silently thank Nyx for allowing him to be in my life. I don't know what I would do without him by my side.

Stark met my gaze and I swear the room dimmed as he looked at me. My heart beat sped up and I was instantly aware of the minimal room between the two of us. If Aphrodite didn't have to be the bitch and clear her throat again, I would of lost myself into Stark's eyes. Unfortunately, someone has to be the bitch in this relationship.

"Could you please keep it fucking PG," Aphrodite twirls a couple strands of her blonde hair around her finger.

"Well you could work on your language skills."

"Oh shut up Z."

"Don't be mean Aphrodite," I say and to help end conversation I pop open my can of brown pop and take a giant gulp. Mmm, nothing better than drinking some brown pop.

I look back towards Stark who is now looking in the opposite direction, probably looking at the decor that this place has. Drapes of battle scenes and of the bulls in combat.

I however wasn't looking at the drapes or decor. I was consumed with looking at Stark's neck, at the vein I knew was there. I could sense the blood running through those veins and I could practically taste the sweet blood that belonged to Stark. Flowing throughout his body, it wouldn't take much to pierce through the skin and get to the blood underneath. And then his blood would flow into my mouth and...

_Stop it Zoey,_ I think fiercely to myself. I do not need to be thinking about Stark's heated, fresh blood right now. Right now I was to focus on the brown pop in my hands. _Just breathe,_ I told myself over and over again.

Stark looked back at the table and towards me. In his eyes I knew he could sense my feelings and thoughts and I felt kind of violated. Nothing was to be private anymore. I wouldn't have my own thoughts to myself anymore. Everything was going to be publicated, set out for Stark to feel and experience for himself.

_Please Nyx don't let me encounter anything painful for either of us,_ I silently sent a prayer or beg to Nyx. There was only so much pain I could handle and I absolutely did not want to put Stark through any kind of pain. He's already been through so much for me.

**Author's note: Thanks again for reading(: Tell me what you would like to see in a review or leave me a message(: Thanks so much for all the support. ! **

**Dreamergirl95 (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Zoey **

After we ate Stark took my hand and led me to the outside of the castle. Darius and Aphrodite said they would meet us there in a few minutes, they wanted to get something done before they left the place. I was more than okay with having some alone time with Stark.

We walked out of the castle-kingdom place and I braced myself for the scary things that Aphrodite and Darius had seemed so overwhelmed by. However, I didn't see anything remotely frightening. Or frightening at all. The only thing I could do without was the fact that there were heads with no eyeballs on several stakes. It was rather disturbing but I tried to focus on Stark and the rest of the place around us.

The sky was dark and only illuminated by the barely half cresent moon in the clear sky. There were no clouds in the sky and I could see hundreds of thousands of stars in the night sky. I love the night time, the air is always cool and breezy. And there is no sun to keep Stark away from me. The night time has always been a simple time.

Stark pulled me to his side and walked with his arm around my waist. I didn't know where we were heading but it didn't bother me.

It's kind of strange knowing you've technically been dead for a while. It's even weirder waking up in a huge castle place with a queen actually running it. I mean don't get me wrong, it's cool but it's definitely different compared to what I've been growing up with. Then again, I don't think I've ever died before.

Stark and I walk around as I soak in the fresh air.

"Look, check it out!" I exclaim and pull Stark towards the tree with a lot of cloths tied in knots and hanging down the tree. The tree itself looked as if it were two trees twisted together to form one huge one. I reached out and touched the cloths. "The Hanging Tree right?"

"Yup, it's made out of two trees. Uh...a hawthorn three and a rowan tree, they were grown together to create this huge hanging tree," Stark says in awe and touches the cloths. He looks at me and says," Each of the cloths represent a wish. People come to tie knots to different things. Like remember people who died or to just wish for something. But couples, or lovers, tie cloths together to tie their lives together."

"And you know all this how?" I ask.

Stark shrugs. "Seoras practically told me I was stupid and uneducated. Then he explained to me what it's for." He took a piece of cloth in his hand and placed another into mine. "Zoey would you tie a that cloth with mine?"

I look at the cloth in my hand. It's blue and the one Stark is holding is green. This tree seemed to have a rainbow of colors. Reds, greens, oranges, yellows, purples, blues. So many colors and all the colors in between.

Then I look at Stark. The guy who's done so much for me already and now he wants to tie cloths with me. To tie our lives together. As if our lives weren't tied together enough already.

"Of course I will Stark," I kiss him on the lips gently. Stark could be so romantic.

Stark's smile was wide as we wrapped our cloths together. It was beautiful and something inside of me was telling me it was right. Stark belongs in my life.

After tying our cloths together Stark said we were to wait for Darius and Aphrodite outside of this place. We walked towards this ark looking thing and left the main part of the island. We crossed over a bridge and I was surprised to see Darius and Aphrodite already there.

"How'd you guys beat us here?" I ask as we walk up to them. Darius and Aphrodite look composed but they both keep glancing around them.

"We drove duh, you expect us to fucking walk around here?" Aphrodite looked disgusted with the thought. "You two were too busy tying your lives together with that hanging tree. Bad name but even I have to admit it's romantic. Darius and I even tied cloths together." Aphrodite shocked me by actually having interest in something like this. No sarcasm at all.

"It is definitely romantic," I agree and turn to look at the castle in the distance. I think I'm going to miss this place.

"Well, we can come back if you like," Stark squeezes my hand.

I can hear Aphrodite laugh. "Oh you two are crazy. This place is fucking freaky as hell and you want to come back!" She throws her head back and laughs louder. "You are never going to catch me back here!"

I swear she can't go one hour without being a bitch. Whatever, that's Aphrodite.

We both look up as the sound of a helicopter fills the air. We look up at the one above us and move so it can land. All our hair is blowing around and I duck lower just in case the helicopter blade threatens to chop my head off. Perhaps, it should chop of Aphrodite's.

"Oh finally!" Aphrodite is the first to jump into the helicopter. I take a glance at the pilots. They look scared and they keep looking around as if somethings going to jump out and take them away. I roll my eyes, was this place seriously this freaky?

At the very second everyone's boarded onto the helicopter safely, the pilots lift the helicopter up without any more delay. Looks like everyone's in a hurry to put as much distance as they can between them and this island. Only Stark and I look out the windows as we leave.

**Author's note: So sorry for the long wait before this update! I've been busy and it takes time to think of what to write,a nd to make sure everything actually fits. And even then, I don't know if everything's going smoothly. So if you have any questions, comments, concerns :P just leave a review(: And hey, what the hell. Leave a review just to let me know what you're thinking(: I'd love to know(: **

**Thanks,**

**Dreamergirl95 (:**


End file.
